of heaven's tears
by akaanee
Summary: Renungan seorang Inoue Orihime pada saat hujan, tentang impian tak tersampaikan dan ratapan pada Tuhan. Double-fic.


Sebuah double-fiction! A challenge from **kuroliv**! Woot! Ehem... maksudnya fic ini dapat dibaca dari paragraf awal hingga akhir, maupun dari paragraf akhir hingga awal. Singkatnya, bisa dibaca kebalik, dan tetap masuk akal. :D Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Inoue Orihime, my favorite female character in Bleach (yuhuuuu). Menurut saya, inilah salah satu hal yang berkecamuk di benak Orihime saat dia sendirian. Aneh ya? ._.

3rd person POV, semi-canon... hmm... pendek, sebuah ficlet. :D

(dan sesekali, saya mencoba membuat fic ber-genre non-Romance :D)

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

**of heavens tears  
**

**© akaanee**

/**  
**

Tetes-tetes air membasahi tanah, tumbuhan-tumbuhan menyambut kedatangan air dari surga, dedaunannya meraih ke atas untuk mengecup hujan. Dewa-dewi tengah menangis.

Gadis itu menoleh ke luar jendela dari duduknya diatas sebuah meja, memandang gemuruh dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan. Pelataran sekolah sudah sepi, semua siswa dan guru telah meninggalkan tempat ini berjam-jam yang lalu. Kecuali beberapa murid anggota kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, juga dirinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah di saat semua orang sudah pulang. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang menunggunya di rumah.

Mata kelabunya kembali menatap ruangan yang ditempatinya, kelasnya sendiri. Ruangan familier yang ia jumpai hampir setiap hari, dengan bangku-bangku yang berjejer rapi dan papan tulis yang belum dihapus. Coretan-coretan Ochi-sensei tentang pelajaran Sejarah hari ini masih terbaca di _whiteboard_ itu.

Samar-samar ia menyadari bahwa rinai hujan diluar berubah menjadi deras, deras sekali. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa payung.

Hujan, begitu banyak kenangan di bawah hujan.

_Hari itu juga berhujan_, pikirnya refleks, sembari menempelkan kening dan telapak tangannya ke jendela yang dingin. Nafasnya yang hangat mengepul menjadi serangkaian uap putih, yang kemudian mengembun begitu menyentuh kaca. Hari saat kakaknya meninggal, pergi selamanya. Ia meringis mengingat kejadian itu, mengingat banyaknya darah yang menggenang di aspal, dan hujan yang melarutkannya hingga ke selokan.

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_ Ia merutuki diri sendiri begitu sadar air matanya telah menetes. _Bodoh! Kenapa kau memikirkan itu? Meski dia kakakmu, tapi kau akan menyiksa diri sendiri!_

Orihime menarik nafas panjang yang terputus-putus. _Kak Sora menyukai hujan_, kenangnya. Entah itu gerimis yang menyenangkan, atau air bah yang mendatangkan banjir dahsyat. _Hujan membawa kehidupan_, kakaknya selalu berkata.

Setiap kali hujan turun, ia akan selalu teringat pada Kak Sora, dan senyumannya yang hangat, juga dekapannya yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Suatu malam, dulu sekali, ia pernah merangkak masuk ke ranjang kakaknya karena takut pada suara-suara keras guntur. Kakaknya kemudian memberitahunya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti dari gemuruh. "Tuhan sedang menata ulang letak perabotnya," Kak Sora berkata padanya sambil tersenyum, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Ia ingat.

Ia ingat lubang menganga menyakitkan yang tiba-tiba hadir saat mengetahui bahwa Kak Sora sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan, dan hari-hari kelabu yang mengikutinya. Alam pun seakan berkomplot dengan perasaan hatinya saat itu. Persis seperti sekarang. Hujan turun selama berhari-hari.

Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan. Dalam benaknya, ia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya, teman-temannya sekelasnya. Mereka semua orang-orang luar biasa, mampu membuatnya bertahan melewati hari-harinya. Mereka semua menyayanginya. Tapi mereka bukan _keluarga_. Ia _tidak punya_ keluarga, meski yang paling diinginkannya di dunia ini adalah itu.

Ia menginginkan seorang ibu untuk mengecup pipinya sepulang sekolah, seorang ayah untuk menanyakan kabarnya hari ini, dan ia menginginkan Kak Sora untuk _ada_, dan membantunya mengerjakan PR setiap malam, seperti yang dulu selalu dilakukannya sebelum ia meninggal.

Sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Apakah permintaannya terlalu muluk, Tuhan?

Di ruang kelas yang sunyi dan sepi itu Orihime duduk sendirian di samping jendela. Sosoknya berlatar rinai hujan dan awan mendung. Matanya yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan, berganti dengan tatapan sendu. Wajahnya tanpa senyuman, berbagai impian tak tersampaikan dan ratapan pada Tuhan berkecamuk di benaknya.

Di luar, hujan terus turun, tetes-tetesnya mencium tanah dengan suara _pit, pat _ringan.

/

**END**

**[sekarang, coba baca dari paragraf akhir ke awal]**

* * *

Word count: 515 words

Review, ne~?


End file.
